Love Game
by SIUFan
Summary: "Money is ugly." CeCe whispered. One million dollars. 15 determined contestants. 25 challenges. One winner. What happens when love gets in the way of winning? - Inspired by the song Battlefield - Jordin Sparks (Runther, Tynka, DeCe)
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys! this is my new story and yeah.. (It'll help if you look at the characters..)**

**Disclaimer:You are probably not bright if you think I own Shake It Up. **

**_Original Characters_ (there are no siblings so I had to make up my own surnames for Rocky and Tinka)**

_Raquel (Rocky) Summers,17_

_Cecelia (CeCe) Jones,16_

_Tyler (Ty) Blue,18_

_Tinka Mencken,17_

_Deuce Martinez,18_

_Gunther Hessenheffer (Noah Lee),17_

_Flynn Jones,11_

_**OOC Characters**_

_Nadia Golding,5_

_Nastasia Roberts,16_

_Jackie Hills,32_

_Coralie James,17_

_Delilah Cornwall,16_

_Chasity Darlings,17_

_Cameron Hastings,18_

_Kylie Brook,28_

_Nathan Jyles,17_

_Ethan White,18_

_Darius Delmar,17_

_Bo Ream,17_

_Jonas Daniels,27_

**There are all the characters ^.^ (for now) more will be added as the story progresses (:**

**Enjoy (;**

* * *

**Raquel POV**

I looked out of my window to see trickles and taps on the windows in a calming and soothing rhythm, that always made me sleepy. The clouds created a shade, that let my eyes relax and comfortably look out over the ocean.

I heard a soft knock on my door taking my out of my trance. I put my head upwards and rubbed the temples of my head."Come in." I whispered.

The door creaked open allowing a small girl with emerald eyes, pale skin, rosy red cheeks and straight platinum blonde hair that reached her mid back to enter my room."Sorry to disturb you Rocky. I was having nightmares." She put her thumb in her mouth and slowly walked up to me.

I gave her a heart warming smile and picked her up."Again? Maybe it was a bad idea to watch a scary movie with you after all."

She giggled and let go of me. I always loved the way her laugh was contagious, always making me smile on my worst days. She's the reason why I haven't ran away from this dump. It was all because of her.

My parents died in a car accident five years ago, when I was twelve and I was forced to go to a foster home. A place where no one cared about your well being, you got no attention and you were thrown to the side. They kept on telling me not to worry, that one day a nice family would love to adopt you and take you away to live happily ever after. Of course I believed them. I was young and in denial. I only figured out three years ago that only younger children get adopted because they believe that teenagers are wild or they cant shape them into their own perfect adopted child, so they go with toddlers, toddlers that don't even know what happened to their birth parents.

"How about we go hunt for food in the kitchen?" I wriggled my eyebrows and took her hand.

She followed me as we crept down the stairs carefully, making sure we missed the loud creaky floor panels.

I took the key that was hidden in a vase and unlocked the pantry door to reveal a whole lot of candy and chocolate bars.

"Don't do this when I'm gone Nadia, I know what your like." I gave her a cheeky grin. We weren't allowed to touch the pantry let alone take candy out of it. Oh well, what's done is done.

She frowned."I don't want you to go." A tear escaped her emerald eyes.

I picked her up and whispered into her ears."I'm going for us. For our future. We cant keep on living like this."

She sniffed and wiped the tear away."When will you be back?"

I hesitated."As long as they decide to keep me in. If I win the money, I could get you adopted to a nice family and I could finally start my life." I stuffed numerous amounts of candy in my pajama pockets, locked the pantry door and put the key back to its rightful place.

I'm going to _25 Challenges_ tomorrow for a chance to win a million dollars. I needed the money. For me and Nadia. I'm turning eighteen in a couple of months which meant I'm legally an adult. Its only a matter of time till they dump me out on the streets, and if I won the money, I could maybe, just maybe make something out of myself.

Her voice went to a whisper."What if you don't win?"

I bit my lip. I never thought of that."I cant afford to think like that."

I really couldn't. I owed it to Nadia to find her a home and that's exactly what I was going to do. It was all my fault she rejected an adopting offer two years ago..

**-FLASHBACK- **

_"Come in Nadia." Mrs Moore said as she put a pile of documents on the table._

_Nadia slowly walked in and sat down on a chair."Yes?" _

_Mrs Moore gave her a small smile."You remember the Scott family right? They took you out to the carnival two weeks ago." She gestured at a couple who gave Nadia a big grin._

_"We want to adopt you. We think you'll make a wonderful edition to our family, but it's up to you." The brunette headed woman said.  
_

_"I don't want to go." She didn't even hesitate._

_"Nadia,now you think about this careful-" Mrs Moore started before Rocky interrupted her_

_"She's only three. You can't expect her to make a smart choice. Ill talk to her." Rocky took Nadia's hand and led her to the hallway._

_"Naddy, go with them, you don't know when next someone's going to want to take you in."Rocky took a strand of hair that was in her face and put it back in place._

_She frowned at Rocky and walked back into the room."Ill go.." Mrs Moore's face lit up as soon as Nadia started._

_"If Rocky comes." Rocky had her mouth hung open._

_The brunette haired woman's smile turned into a frown."I'm sorry Nadia, we haven't got any space for her." She gave Rocky an apologetic laugh as Rocky just shook her head and picked Nadia up._

_"I think Nadia would be better of with me. You'v only known her for a month." Rocky walked out of the room with Nadia, leaving a speechless family and a angry Mrs Moore._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Earth to Rocky..!" Nadia waved her arms in front of my face and giggled. "Can we have those now?" She poked the candy in pockets.

"Oh...right." I ran upstairs with her following and closed the door to my room. I emptied the candy onto the floor and sat down with Nadia's head on my lap. Her hair always smelt like that cherry shampoo she washes her hair with.

"Rocky...tell me a story." She looked at me with a puppy face and grinned.

I sighed."Fine." I then told her the story of_ Cinderella _while stroking her hair."And they all lived happily ever after." I finally finished and saw that she was peacefully snoring with her thumb in her mouth and her body rolled up in a ball. I smiled and placed her on the bed as she let go of me and I tucked her in. I'm sure going to miss these moments.

* * *

**Cecelia POV**

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE CECE, THAT CREDIT CARD WAS FOR EMERGENCY'S, NOT SHOPPING SPREE'S!" My mum shouted at me as she took a look at her bank account.

"It was an emergency! Those silver boots were calling my name!" I slouched back on the chair and dropped my shopping bags on the floor.

"And yet mum, you wonder why she's spoiled." My little brother,Flynn muttered under his ears. He can talk, all he does is play on that stupid PSP twenty four seven.

My mum took a deep breath."This is not a funny matter! I'm sick of you throwing money around like money grows on tree's!"

I stared at her."Doesn't it?"

She shook her head at me."You know what CeCe, its time for some drastic measures."

I scoffed at her."Oh, I'm so scared. I'm going to be grounded for a week."

"No. I entered you into _25 Challenges. _Your flight's tomorrow." She waited for my response.

I laughed."Really? That's all you'v got? Make a better lie up next time."

She bit her lip."I'm not lying. Its time for a change CeCe. You need to be away from material things for a bit. Face the real world."

It hit me like a ton of bricks. My mum never used that tone when she was lying. She was telling the truth.

"WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? I'M A GOOD CHILD!"

"That's what you think." Flynn said as he walked out of the room. "Have fun in the woods!" He smirked at me.

My mum gave me an apologetic smile."I'm not giving you anymore money from today. If you want money, your going to have to work hard for it. Win the money then you can waste your own money to go shopping with." She stood up and walked out of the room.

She wouldn't do this to me would she? Naah. Watch, tomorrow everything will be back to normal.

* * *

**Tinka POV**

I poured the hot tea into two cups and put a coaster underneath them."Gran, your tea is ready!." I walked up to my grandma who was sitting down reading an old newspaper. I'm surprised she can still read considering all the problem's with her vision.

"Oh, thank's Tinkabell." She gave me a heart warming smile. She took a sip out of her tea and put it down."I don't know what I'm going to do without you for the next few weeks."

"Me neither. But I promise you, when I return, I'm not going to be empty handed. I'm going to get the million dollars so we can pay for your health." My grandma was getting sicker and sicker as the day went on. I was the only one who could take care of her properly and it was my responsibility to keep her healthy.

"I'm growing old Tinka, my day's are numbered." She whispered as she looked into my eyes which triggered me to start crying.

"No its not! I'm going to help you." I hugged her and wiped my tears away. I don't care how many obstacles there is. I have to win that money.

* * *

**Deuce POV**

I'm exited for tomorrow. I get another chance at_ 25 Challenges_,yes I'v played the game before. It might be seem unfair that I'm getting another chance to play this game, but I honestly couldn't care less what anyone thought. If anyone saw what I went through in season four, they wouldn't be talking.

I had an infection on my left knee which was hazardous and I had to be taken to intensive care immediately. My chances of winning a million dollars were gone.

You could say that I have an advantage this time around. I knew the producers, how the game ran, how to keep yourself from falling into traps, I know that game inside and out. The only different thing this time was that I'm not going to trust anyone that easily, and this time around, ill win.

* * *

**Tyler POV**

"Its either _25 Challenges or _jail time for five months." The officer talked to my parents as I rested my back on the bars.

"I'm not going to any stupid game." I frowned as I put my coat on and walked to the door.

"You hold it right there mister. What's it going to be?" The police officer blocked my way and looked at me in the eyes.

I replied bluntly."None."

"Come on Ty, Ill advice you to go to_ 25 Challenges_, It can get you out of more trouble." My mother looked at me with concerned eyes.

I was getting in a lot of trouble these couple of years ago, besides It's the least I could do to make my parents happy.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes."But don't expect me to be a perfect child when I come back."

* * *

**Gunther POV (Noah Lee) (AN: You'll understand once you read this part (: )**

I rested my head up as the door opened revealing Ryan and Sam smirking at me.

Ryan and Sam were my kidnappers. Yes you heard me perfectly correct, they kidnapped me two years ago because of my father. My father was Kendall Lee, a powerful and rich business man who owned three successful companies. They kidnapped me because they thought that if they took his son, my dad would be forced to pay them money in exchange for me. The thing was that he never came or even attempted to find me so their whole plan was pointless. Ryan and Sam weren't your stereotypical kidnappers, they were a bit dim, and always argued with each other. Why didn't I try and escape? Oh I did, but they always seemed to track me back and torture me.

"Noah, we have something to tell you." They sat on a chair next to my bead and gave me a folder.

"What's this?" I gave them a confused look as I started to open up the folder.

"Your going to play _25 Challenges_." Sam said as he smirked at me.

"That game that you win a million dollars?" They nodded at me."Wait..you want me to win you the money?"

"Precisely. Here's the deal, you win us the money, you gain your freedom. You come back empty handed, your never leaving." Ryan said as he chuckled.

I gulped. Freedom? I could have my freedom? I wanted nothing more than to be able to actually smell fresh air, to run wild in the great outside, to have my life back.

"Deal." I said without no hesitation.

"That's what we like to hear. In your folder, there will be a fake ID with different personality them by tomorrow."

I nearly chocked. How am I meant to learn and become a whole different person with only twenty four hours?

I looked into the folder and saw the name _Gunther Hessenheffer _written on top in bold letters.I raised my eyebrows."Gunther Hessenheffer? That's the best you guys can come up with?"

"Don't question us." Sam replied.

"Wait. What about my appearance? I think my parents would know how their kidnapped son would look like if they saw him on TV."

"Look at you hair." He threw a mirror at me and I could see my brunette hair was now a light blonde color. I ran my finger through it and looked at them."You had this all figured out didn't you?"

They nodded and grinned."You have until tomorrow to practice. Oh and also, don't tell anyone who you are in the games, do you understand?" They gave me a stern look and I nodded.

"Good." They stood up and left.

I need to see my family again. I need to live like a normal person, I have to win. I just have to.

* * *

**Its long I know...**

**Looks like everyone wants to win :D, (They have different personalities don't they?)**

**Please send me a thoughtful review. I spent all night on this for you so the least you could is to use ten seconds of your time and give me your input :D**

**Thanks and yeah...Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS! :D How was your morning/night/afternoon? Okay, so this is my second chapter and I hope you all enjoy this and review!**

**_Original Characters_ **

_Raquel (Rocky) Summers,17_

_Cecelia (CeCe) Jones,16_

_Tyler (Ty) Blue,18_

_Tinka Mencken,17_

_Deuce Martinez,18_

_Gunther Hessenheffer (Noah Lee),17_

_Flynn Jones,11_

_**OOC Characters**_

_Nadia Golding,5_

_Nastasia Roberts,16_

_Jackie Hills,32_

_Coralie James,17_

_Delilah Cornwall,16_

_Chasity Darlings,17_

_Cameron Hastings,18_

_Kylie Brook,28_

_Nathan Jyles,17_

_Ethan White,18_

_Darius Delmar,17_

_Bo Ream,17_

_Jonas Daniels,27_

* * *

_**Raquel POV: **_

It was seven am when I finally woke up from my deep sleep. I was about to get up when I saw Nadia's leg on my face, and her arms holding my hands. I cautiously moved her legs out of my face, making sure I didn't wake her up. I was planning to leave for _25 Challenges_ before she woke up, so I wouldn't have to go through a whole morning of whining, arguing, and begging me to stay. She flinched for a second, moving her body away from me, and I took this as an opportunity to get up from my bed and get ready.

I opened my door to see Mrs Moore giving me an angry look. She looked tired, bags under her eyes more than usual, her dagger eyes staring at me intensely."Yes?" I gave her a fake smile.

"Nadia's not in her room. You haven't seen her have you?" She raised her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes."She's not a criminal, you know? You don't have to check up on her every second." I pulled my door back so she could see Nadia peacefully hidden under the covers. "She's perfectly fine."

She looked me up and down and frowned. "Very well then..Oh, and your flight leaves in an hour." She walked down the hallway making a click with her heels.

I shut my door and started to get ready. I put on a cheetah print t-shirt with black tights and brown combat boots. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and left my face bare, with nothing more than lip gloss.

I walked up to where Nadia was sleeping and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Bye." I whispered into her ears as I stood up and walked downstairs and out of the door to see a car waiting for me. I got in the car, leaving the most important person to me in that dump. I better win this game.

* * *

_**Cecelia POV:**_

"Cecelia?"Chandler called out as he knocked on my bedroom door. Jeffrey was my butler for two years and we were fairly close.

"Come in!" I was on my bedroom floor coordinating my clothes. Chandler took a small step as he gave me a polite nod.

"Your mother said she was sorry for the way she acted yesterday night, and to make up for it, she wanted to know if you would accept an all day shopping trip." He told me as he gave me a small smile.

Ha. I knew it. There was no way my mother was going to make me go to _25 Challenges. _She was too sweet.

I smirked."Sure. I'm free now..shall we go?" I skipped down the stairs nearly tripping in my high heels, as I heard a small chuckle from Chandler. I scowled at him as I opened the door and made my way to the car.

After thirty minutes of Jeffrey driving, something didn't seem right. The trees that we passed by didn't look familiar. The roads were different. "Hey, Chandler, are you sure this is the right way to the mall?"

He bit his lip."Actually Cecelia..." He scratched the back of his head."Were not going to the mall."

I gave him a confused look."What do yo-" My eyes widened."Please don't tell me were going to 25 Challenges!" My voice began to shake.

He gave me an apologetic look."It was a request from your mother. This was the only way."

I started banging on the car window. "I can't go to that place! I'm too weak!"

"I'm sorry Cecelia..Its for the best. Maybe when you come back, you will know how to value money." He stopped the car.

I looked out of my window to see an airplane with _25 Challenges_ written in big bold red letters across it."How could you?"

"I am deeply sorry Cecelia." He got out of the car and opened the car door for me. "What about my stuff?" I asked him.

"Right here." He brought out my pink suitcase which had _CeCe_ engraved with white rhinestone's. I took it from him without saying a word and just stared at him. It was finally hitting me. My mother wasn't lying.

"Goodbye. Ill be rooting for you." He placed his arm on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and walked off with my suitcase in my hand and my heels trying to keep balance. Ill be lucky if I even get through challenge one.

* * *

_**Gunther (Noah) POV:**_

Sam and Ryan barged in my room and gave me a sly smile." So? You mastered Gunther's personality yet?"

I nodded slowly." I think so.." I had been up all night trying to memorize Gunther's personality, attitude and accent.

Ryan grinned."Show us."

I gulped." My name is Gunther Hessenheffer, I am from a small mountain country in Europe, and I have a twin sister." I said in my given accent. "How was that?" I asked them as my voice went back to normal.

They hesitantly replied."Meh...could be better, but we haven't got time to loose. Your car is waiting for you outside." I stood up and walked to the door as they unlocked it with a key."Now remember, whatever happens, do not, I repeat, do not reveal who you are." They gave me a stern look as they let me go.

I nodded as I exited the room. I took a whiff of the fresh air all around me. I didn't feel strangled anymore. I felt like a normal person again.

I entered the car and put my belongings besides me. I was either coming back with one million dollars and freedom, or nothing.

...

The flight to the arena was pretty quite. No one said a word. Everyone was too busy worrying about who to watch out for and how they were going to play this game.

I looked out of my window to see white fluffy clouds forming as we got higher and higher into the air.

"This game is completely stupid and filled with complete weirdo's!" I turned my head to see a red head whining and complaining. She looked in my direction and frowned."What are you looking at?" I put my hand up in defense and turned the other way. She reminded me of someone. Someone I knew before I was kidnapped. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

_**Raquel POV:**_

_"_If this game is completely stupid then why are you even here?" A brunette haired girl with tanned skin and freckles shouted out. She had an Australian accent and seemed to loathe the red head.

The red head who was complaining looked at her."My mum made me.I ne-"

"So you have people who actually need the money and your excuse is my mum made me?" A blonde haired girl with brunette highlights looked at the red head with red head just rolled her eyes and slumped down on her seat.

"Spoilt brat." The girl with an Australian accent said under her breath. I snickered at that. Ah.. people can be so mean...Maybe Ill talk to the red head later.

"ALRIGHT! So first of all I would like to say a huge welcome to all of you wonderful contestants to _25_ Challenges!" Shouted Jonas Daniels, the host for the show. Since I watched _25 Challenges_, he had always seemed a bit too full of himself. He walked up the aisle and showed a big grin. No one said a word, but just stared at him like he was mentally insane."Tough crowd." He muttered under his breath.

Another woman came up to him."Give them a week. They'll be crying when someone leaves." She whispered into his ears. I don't think so. I don't know about the others but if someone leaves, It only means I'm closer to winning that money.

"Anyways, we are here to tell me your team and the rules and regulations of this game." Jackie Hills, an executive producer butted in."There shall be no interacting with the opposing teams. Any form of contact will lead to disqualification." They were pretty strict about this, last year, a girl was disqualified because she was caught talking to another rest of the rules were just the normal stuff anyone would say like no fighting, blah blah blah.

"And finally, your team mates." Jonas said. I bit my lip. My time in this game all depended on what team mates I got."The red team consists of Nastasia, Coralie, Tinka, and Chasity." He threw them each a red bandanna with _25 Challenges_ written on it. I looked at all of them and they seemed pretty satisfied with their group." Next group, the yellow team consists of Bo, Delilah and Raquel." He then gave us each a yellow bandanna.

I looked at my group. So that girl with the Australian accent's name is Bo; and that girl who insulted the red head's name is Delilah. Looks like I have a group of rebels. Wait. I only have two people in my group and the other group has four.."What about the red head..? What team is she on?" She surely can't be on the boys team and the yellow team was one player down.

"Ah, yes. She gets to decide what team she goes on, the yellow team or the red team." Explained Jonas. Everyone went quite and the red head gave a small smirk.

"So what your telling me is..the red team could have five players and the yellow team would have three?" This was totally unfair.

"Precisely,So Cecelia, what team would you like?" Said Jason.

I sulked. Bo and Delilah had already bad mouthed her so of course she would go with the red team. Way to go guys.

* * *

**Sooo..how was it? R+R! **

**Next chapter will be about the first challenge and them getting to know each other.. And how are they supposed to fall in love if they cant even talk to each other? Where does Gunther remember CeCe from and will it affect his game play? What team does CeCe pick? You'll have to find out in the next few chapters!**

**Goodbye my lovely readers :) - **


End file.
